


За невидимой гранью

by Arminelle



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Сьюзен Пэвенси теряет семью, Джон Аскгласс - веру в людей, а Англия - волшебство. Но так ли все плохо, если в Лондон пришла настоящая, снежная зима?





	

Жители говорили - если в Ньюкасл долго не приходит зима, значит, Джон Аскгласс снова влюбился и забросил все дела.

С. Кларк "Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрелл"

 

Зима. Наконец-то в Англию пришла зима, думает она, кутаясь в старое черное пальто – немного потрепанное, немного великоватое, но ничего, зато удобно. Еще год назад она и не посмотрела бы на подобную вещь, но год – это маленькая жизнь. Во всяком случае, для нее. Черный цвет практичен, черный цвет немарок, черный цвет – траурен.  
И она будет носить этот траур до самой смерти. Чернота в сердце, чернота в душе, чернота на плечах, да не все ли вам равно, прохожие?  
...А прошлой ночью она видела Кэр-Паравел. Не таким, как в последний раз – заросшие дикими яблонями и окруженные морем руины – и не таким, как в первый. В бальном зале, освещенном пламенем тысяч свечей, играла нежная музыка; и хрустальные подвески роскошных люстр отражали мягкий золотистый свет, бросая отблески на лица тех, кого она потеряла давным-давно. Невидимая для всех, она наблюдала за тем, как грациозно порхает в вальсе Люси – до чего же бережно поддерживает ее за талию смуглолицый незнакомец, похожий на юного тархана. А вот Эдмунд – его партнерша не так красива, как бывшая королева, но легкость движений и сияющие зеленые глаза явно пленяют справедливого короля сильнее любой красоты. Мимо них проносятся в танце Каспиан и Лилиандиль, молодые и прекрасные; в глазах дочери звезды ни тени грусти, а тельмарин не видит никого, кроме своей жены.  
В отражении золоченых зеркал она видит себя – бледную, худую женщину в темном платье, длинные черные волосы которой туго сколоты на затылке. Ненакрашенные губы скорбно сжаты, между бровями морщина, а под глазами залегли тени – женщина в зеркале плохо спит, почти не ест и редко выходит из дома. Женщина в зеркале никогда не была королевой. Женщине в зеркале никто не дарил лук и рог. Женщине в зеркале нет здесь места.  
– Твое место не здесь.  
Питер не танцует; он подходит к сестре и становится рядом. На его лице нет ни упрека, ни злости, ни неприязни. Он ее не гонит. Питер просто констатирует факт, который, как известно, крайне упрямая вещь.  
– Я не могу больше, Питер. Задыхаюсь... – губы женщины-в-зеркале тоскливо кривятся. – Почему все так получилось?..  
– У каждого свой путь, Сью. Ты не виновата, – мягко говорит ее брат. – Здесь все по-другому. Со временем ты поймешь...  
Не договаривая, он проводит ладонью по ее волосам – тем же успокаивающим жестом, как и в далеком детстве, когда над их головами «Люфтваффе» сеяли с неба смерть, а ей нельзя было плакать, потому что Люси маленькая, не надо ее пугать... Надо найти силы и жить.

Вот этот путь, что вверх идет,  
Тернист и тесен, прям и крут.  
К добру и правде он ведет,  
По нем немногие идут...

Она опускает голову, не отвечая, а древние короли и королевы Нарнии огибают ее, не замечают. Они на своей земле.  
А она – нет.  
Изгнанница.  
А потом наступает очередное утро, она куда-то идет, с кем-то разговаривает, совершает какие-то действия. Существует.  
Но сегодня в Лондон пришла зима, принеся с собой тихо падающие на промерзшую землю белые снежные хлопья, и ей почему-то хочется смахнуть с ресниц снежинки. Ведь потом они растают и, как слезы, потекут по щекам, а это очень плохо – плакать по вечерам...  
Она провожает долгим взглядом стаю черных ворон, крылья которых ярко выделяются на светлом зимнем небе; шутка ли, середина декабря, а снег только-только выпал, и как! За ночь метель изукрасила землю сугробами, в которые прохожие проваливались почти по колени. Снег своей тяжестью тянет вниз ветки деревьев, снег скрипит под ногами, снег искрится в неярком свете солнца.  
...Так где же, все-таки, ее место?

***

Тот, кто хоть день был королем или королевой Нарнии, навсегда останется им.

К.С. Льюис "Хроники Нарнии"

 

Железо, думает он, обводя долгим взглядом расстилавшуюся перед ним панораму – с вершины одной из башен Вестминстерского дворца, где он находился сейчас, Лондон виден, как на ладони. Слишком много железа.  
Когда он в предпоследний раз покидал Иные Земли – а было это немногим больше ста лет назад – дух индустриальности уже витал над Англией. Тогда дух. Сейчас – полнокровный и полновластный господин.

Другая - торная - тропа  
Полна соблазнов и услад.  
По ней всегда идет толпа,  
Но этот путь - дорога в ад...

Он помнил те времена, когда на месте Лондона возвышались зеленые холмы, под которыми в земляных курганах танцевали его будущие подданные. В лесах бродили дикие черные кабаны, а по дорогам ездили запряженные свирепыми, не привыкшими к повиновению конями колесницы. Тогда и он сам был, как они – неприрученный и свободный потомок нормандских королей, вознамерившийся вернуть владения своих предков. И он-таки заставил Англию себя полюбить: она, как и женщина, желала, чтобы ее покорили. Пусть даже он тогда являлся всего-навсего...  
Вороненком.  
Безымянным рабом.  
Учеником Оберона.  
И христианином.  
...Но все же мир сильно изменился. Металл победил, магия загнана в темный угол – эти люди губят себя сами. Для того, чтобы убить кого-то с помощью магии, нужно приложить определенные усилия; а, увидев гору покореженной стали на залитой человеческой кровью железнодорожной станции, он снова убедился в том, что его подданные были тысячу раз правы. Они не зря покинули эти проклятые земли – магия может навредить лишь целенаправленно, но неразумному железу все равно, кого убивать.  
Людям, впрочем, тоже.  
Куда подевались его бесстрашные гордые соотечественники? Эти, затравленные и запуганные, измученные, с согнутыми шеями и потухшим взглядом, были их жалкими потомками. Даже если на их глазах он заставит небо говорить, им будет все равно. Они своим глазам верить не будут.  
Та Англия, которую он знал и любил, была девой-воительницей в золотом шлеме – Палладой с боевым рогом в руках. Эта же походила на солдатскую вдову, днями и ночами трудящуюся у станка, чтобы прокормить детей – она стала жалким подобием самой себя.  
Этим же вечером вернуться домой, решает он, холодно окидывая взглядом заводские трубы, из которых валил густой дым.  
И тогда, на противоположном берегу Темзы, совершенно неожиданно он замечает ее, медленно идущую вдоль кованой ограды парка.  
Незнакомку в черном. Женщину с прямой спиной, плавной походкой и абсолютным, невиданным одиночеством в глазах.  
И откуда, интересно, в этом паршивом, пропахшем машинным маслом и порохом мире, появилась такая красота?  
Она не была похожа на прочих девушек, которых он встречал на улицах Лондона в эти дни. Среди них попадались и красивые, и веселые, и неглупые, и достойные, но все они, без сомнения, являлись детьми своего времени – даже в их смехе, казалось, звучал шорох автомобильных шин. Но эта женщина была другой. В ее движениях чувствовалась неосознанная грация царицы, осматривающей свои владения, и даже старое черное пальто на ее плечах выглядело, как роскошная мантия.  
А отрешенный взгляд ее серых глаз глубиной своей странно диссонировал с юным лицом – ему подумалось, что в этом они с женщиной похожи; почему-то стало странно весело. 

(Издревле эльфы похищали англичан и англичанок, заточая их в высокие башни из хрусталя).

В конце концов, он заслужил трофей. Если сегодня в Англии и появится волшебная дорога, то на нее ступят изящные ноги этой странной незнакомки.

***

Погруженная в свои мысли, она не замечает, как незаметно, но неотвратимо меняется вокруг нее мир. Исчезли башни Вестминстерского дворца, уступив место громадным стволам вековых дубов; Темза потекла вспять и разрослась мощным потоком, выйдя из берегов, вмиг покрывшихся речной галькой; дороги, по которым только что неслись куда-то машины, стали лесными тропами.  
И только снег остался прежним – белым, искрящимся, холодными мелкими бриллиантами оседающим на волосах. Зачарованная, она идет по этому снегу, сама не зная куда. Может быть, навстречу желтым огням, мерцающим среди еловых ветвей, а может, туда, где мальчик в красном колпаке играет на свирели нежнейшую в мире мелодию... А здесь, в развалинах древнего храма, где минуту или вечность назад стояла Трафальгарская площадь, ей улыбается бронзовая статуя языческой богини, и легким движением покрытой патиной руки поправляет рубиновое ожерелье на шее...  
Но в глубине души она знает, куда идет. 

А под скалой чудесный грот,  
Что папоротником зарос,  
Там путь в Эльфляндию ведет,  
Где ждут нас клумбы белых роз.

И не удивляется, когда из-за деревьев выходит незнакомец и протягивает ей руку. В черных волосах его серебряным венцом мерцают снежинки, а на бледном лице сияют светлые глаза.  
– Добро пожаловать, Сьюзен.  
Она молча улыбается и вкладывает в его руку свою ладонь – медленным, царственным жестом.  
У каждого – своя дорога.  
Платиново-белые лунные лучи отражаются в ее гладких волосах, как драгоценная корона.


End file.
